kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Axis
Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history, from it's beginnings as a modest Hellinski duplicate (Administrator error), to it's more prominent presence in Kongregate's world today. Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. College has eaten him whole, and now other moderators are struggling to keep the load off of the room. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in England, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Rachiface One of the few mods to brave the walls of Zero Axis. But with a fierce determination she charged in, ready to fight the infamous trolls that this room was known for. What surprised her was that the trolls were all but gone. However, the members of Zero Axis had been more or less abandoned by mods and many didn't take kindly to a new one. But, through a fierce determination and a good sense of humor, she won their hearts and was accepted as no other mod had been for quite some time Regulars 'Abawazeer' He has recently followed other Atlas regulars to this chat. Our new member has been searching for the chat that best matches him for quite a while. After trying out Barrens, Teh Bleachers, Chocolate Hostage, Mockingbird County, and Atlas Park, he finally believes that he has found the chat of which he will remain a permanent resident. Might I add that he is an Arab-American, the first of our regulars and proud of it. A quite random guy, who from time to time, can be a huge pervert, yet is really awesome. Favorite games. Abdul likes to play Transformice and is a badge hunter. Serious information. He first found Kongregate at the age of nine where he gamed a lot, however, he made his account at age 12, Dec. 02, 2009. A nice thing to know about this one is that he has had four other accounts. These are, sweet_guy14, Sasori_Akatsuki(banned), Sasori_Akatsuki2(banned), and TermiSasori(banned). If you wish to look into other information about this member like hobbies etc., look at his profile which can be found in the following link. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/abawazeer . 1234gel Well, this boy isn't always the most chatty of the bunch, but he's talkative when he wants, really cool and random beyond belief. Mainly nice to all his friends (He does have his mean streaks though). Been in ZA for a while, and loyal to the room =D. Loves his music, friends, bf, and some other stuff too! =] Black_Roze Well, this girl isn't always the most chatty of the bunch, but she's talkative when she wants, really cool and random beyond belief. Mainly nice to all her friends (She does have her mean streaks though). Been in ZA for a while, and loyal to the room =D. Loves her music, friends, and some other stuff too! =] ... Hey people! So yeah, I left kong for a while but am very happy to be back when i can(: I still love you all and haven't forgotten all the great friends I have made. I will be trying to be online whenever my computer is working because i caught a virus on my computer that goes on and off so I will see what I can do about that little dilema. I've changed some since I've left im still the childish person you all know so very well but theres some differences. So yeah, I love you all. Peace! Oh! and my alt account that i mainly get on is xXxCrazyPandaxXx :] Bonesaw A fun loving member who can make a joke out of anything. He tends to strain the occasional nerve but has a sense of humour that is both infectious and at times annoying. He will dazzle you with his huge array of internet memes and will troll down the trolls, giving them a taste of their own medicine. He is in essence the joker of Zero Axis. :P Bublacok He's from ireland so he's always either drunk or horny. He has a great sense of humor and is a good guy to talk to if you just want a laugh or a very perverted conversation. He is obsessed with this emoticon ---------------------------> :L Chendler After year and half i came back, still with all badges. I am either in chat or writing one of my books. Oh well, it seems i dont know what to write in here, such writer i am. I am looking for people who can draw well, so feel free to pm me. CQCBeserker A fun and awesome guy who happens to love Homerun in Berzerk Land. And who can't figure out how to type his name in bold on the wiki. (help me out on that.) Daiello He is pretty new and kinda weird but knows how to joke around and have fun. The one thing he hates above all though is when people flame or spend to much time insulting others, especially girls. (Yah I know, people have told me that's weird and sexist but that's just who i am) Very open and accepting, will usually accept anyone as a friend. btw, people can stop calling me DA and can call me David instead :) Darkknight999999 A very loyal member of Zero Axis. Never will he grace another room, he has always belonged here. He is one of the most respective members of the room and you'll have a hard time finding someone who hadn't heard of him (excluding newbies). He has witnessed the fall of Zero Axis and also its rise, he has witnessed countless arguments and seen trolls come and go but he has always remained. With his sword held high and his shield held firm the guardian of Zero Axis rests to enjoy his room rising back to its former glory Gamer097 Yet another regular to Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually try's to fake stupidity, although he isn't really faking, people just think he is. You should add him as a friend, and he will most likely add you. TEH EPIC. Hmmmmmmmmm's (matt) friend in real life. (edited by gamer here) i'd like to give a shout-out to Katie94~ Rest In Peace, you were the best girl ever in Zero Axis. Gunnerwolf A regular of Zero Axis (Description needs construction). 'Harley1621' Harley is a girl who likes to laugh.At times she can be a little weird or strange but she means well and if she makes fun of you,she is mainly just joking around.Harley likes to be called V or Vanessa.V sometimes seems like a tween but she is really 17.Vanessa sticks up for her religion and her country and will not back down.She may not seem like a regular because of her mainly coming on at night hours,due to school.But,she comes on regularly and is faithfull to Zero Axis.This awesome person mainly only comes on because of her best kong friend,Mc4400 and Zsg1 (but it seems he barely comes on anymore).Vanessa has a brother named Robert but his kong name is bbfr0bert.She also has a sister who is InDaWoods,who only comes on to get her big sister in trouble. Hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. He is quite chatty and also questionable by many (for utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 M's in an attempt to make people think he was kikai74, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (10 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by Emily_Greer. Add him. (I also get badges for whoever wants because I dont badge on my account anymore I just play idle) IdealIdeas User that was could be considered a regular but was a shy talker when first appeared. Some call him Ideal for short. After awhile IdealIdeas started to become a social person by being a constant nuisance. Having his account silenced many times he has made many additional accounts to use to continue to be annoying to kongregate members in room ZA. IdealIdeas is the best known for fighting to change the word "Troll" into MANBEARPIG. In Zero Axis MANBEARPIG by many members has become acceptable even though its not widely used. IdealIdeas has been at a constant war with MiMc since day one. Even after Mimc was mysteriously demodded she has still been at war with IdealIdeas Imprisoner A pheonix always ready to offer a hand...wing. This member of ZA joined near the new year, and has been one of the most influential regulars since. Starting off by creating The Aviary, which now has over 20 members. He became one of the most loved members of Zero Axis, largely due to his kindness and humor. If you are having any troubles of the sort, his is the bird to go to, with an understanding demeanor, he is willing to spend hours helping others. He isn't afraid to dish out some sort of punishment though, usually in the form of fire, so be considerate when speaking to him. Other then that, he is an amazing guy, so feel free to talk to him. In his own words: I try my best to live by these philosophies: 1) Everyone deserves a second chance. 2) Being mad never helps the situation. 3) Treat others the way you expect to be treated. Imprisoner2 (is not an alt account of imp) Brazilian Guy Who Wants To Be Like Kai Katie94 Katie is DaxterX2's sister. She died in June somehow. Hopefully Dax is doing okay without her around anymore, R.I.P Katie. (edited by Matt here) R.I.P Katie and Sam, you will be missed ~ Matt. , R.I.P ~gamer097 , R*I*P Katie ~ Faith ( Black_Roze )R.I.P. Katie. We will all miss you. (DAiello) Kita666 A very strange member of Zero Axis. For one thing hes russian. For another hes not human, or a bird or anything like that. Then what is he? HES A KITA. Hes here to help and here to serve. Best person to talk to about any problems and is one hell of a sensitive guy. He is on alot, although he afks for huge periods (of time not in the other sense). Also, in case you haven't noticed kita is a GUY not a girl. Why he chose that username i'll never know. He also has a awesome girlfriend whose recently made an account in Zero Axis KnightKai An funny and occasionaly annoying person That Is Considered racist, But Considers Herself as being an awesome person, who doesn't believe in racism, Sent Down From The Russian Winter Wastelands To take down The idiotic members And The trolls, Kai is Always (ALWAYS) Bored and always will complain about it, regulary she will say "Brb, gotta go do my hair." Or something along the lines and about 20 mins or so she'll say back. (: . CURRY NOODLES FTW Always playing Aliens Vs Predator Online, sometimes listening to odd music, always trolling when in a bad/depressive mood, dislikes furries but likes the odd one or two since they've known her since the goldenage of the Kongregate. 2008. Ever Since Kai joined, Kong has been an enlightened experiance for all those who know her, hate or love.Most Recently she has been depressive moods but is now getting happier, she is looking forward in the career of the Armiya (Army.) Or the Police. She likes a rare handful people, rarely adding people to her friends list, but still, all the people she adds she talks to regulary and always likes, if she hates you for something she'll remove and delete, never muting. She starts a whole arguement off in the Zero Axis room about anything really. She has a plain sense of humor and rarely laughs, she likes the odd sex joke once in a while. (Not too vulgar though.) She thinks Soviet Jokes, Rawr, Cake is lie, Pancake mix and other things are overrated. She likes zombie games, movies, books, comics etc. She adores her awesome hair (: Some names of her friends: Imp, Imp2, Ice, Ninja, Dragon, Rae, Uraha(always been a loyal sheep ^^ love you. xD) and others, at the moment, Kai has wrote several peoms, drawn 14 pictures, made 3 zombie stories and romance stories. She isn't that good, but is a bit more than a amateur, she can't spell English good and sometimes will ask people how to spell it and/or use google translate. She likes a few of these games: Arma 2, Resident Evil 2 - 5, Call of Duty Finest Hour, Call of Duty Big Red One, Call of Duty World At War, Call Of Duty Modern Warfare, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Black Hawk Down, The Hell In Vietnam, Combat Arms, Cross Fire, Far Cry, Far Cry 2, Resistance: Fall Of Man, Resistance Fall of Man 2, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, (Along with Crusader and Sheograph add on :3) TES: III Morrowind, though she's only been to level 12 or something before giving up or starting a new account, (need to do hits better >.> seriously.) She likes apples, cookies, milkshakes, tropical jewce, etc. (not chocolate, yuk disgusting stuff.) She knows Russian, English some German and French. She has almost all the consoles out, (Playstation 1, 2 and 3, Xbox, Xbox360, Nintendo Wii, nintendo DS, Etc.) She has alot of games, she doesn't understand why theres a huge war against the Xbox360 fans and the Ps3 fans. MetalCore321 Metal is a reg who is obsessed with Mud and Blood 2 and any game like it. He's been on for about 2 years, and is only level 14. He lives in Maryland and hates it, and he wants to move back to Florida. He trolls occasionally, but it's just to keep the chat alive(: He role-plays whenever anyone else is, and ramen is awesome. Thank you, and good night. Mithril475 The Person who has imprisoner constantly vandalize the wiki in his name. He is always annoying at nighttime EST. Mith enjoys reading the eragon series, and the hunger games series. Mithril475 actually makes intelligent conversation during the daytime if Kai is'nt insulting him about his already perfect, every word checked spelling. OhSnap22 Ohsnap22 thinks to be the coolest of all of the regulars. Many ignore ohsnap22 as he may be considered a stubborn cow. Raechii Probably one of the sweetest people on kongregate. God knows what she's doing in Zero Axis, but we're happy to have her. She never has a bad word to say about anyone and is sometimes a bit too nice. But is also ready to have a laugh and is able to find practically anything funny, especially if its one of Knight_Kai's strange comments. She is also commonly seen playing her favorite game on kong for hours on end Bunni: How we First Met. SmoothThang A fat thong who was weared by a fat prostitute who had seven STDS and when the police caught her she wet herself. Tatsuo12 A mysterious person. He's quite a bit blunt, is introverted, and seems to be serious most of the time. However, this doesn't mean he doesn't have a sense of humor, as he frequently attempts to "crack jokes", much to everyone's dismay. He seems to be very friendly, as he welcomes almost everyone with a cheerful "Hullo!". However, he seems to get irritated very easily and may or may not illustrate this with a sigh or a face. He generally seems to be very reclusive, and is a bit shy. He also seems to guess many people's genders wrong, and will apologize profusely if he has. Nothing much is known about him, as his profile doesn't seem to give much information. Can be moody, and hates spammers. Seems to have a dark sense of humor, and will become frustrated if nobody gets his jokes. Claims to be 83 years old. Quite possibly the truth. It has been rumored that he has a secret passion, we are still trying to figure it out. His profile, in all it's glory: "Meh. What do you need to know?" He has acknowledged he is of the Asian race. His favorite things are fish, anime, curry rice, the Mardek series, and alone time. His least favorite seem to be dogs, hugs, storms, hugs, trolls, and hugs. ThisistheStart A kind and helpful user who has a nasty habit of randomly vanishing from chat throughout the day with nothing more than a "brb" or a "berb". He also commonly relies on >,.,< or ^,.,^ faces, which although cute, do not express much emotion. Originally a regular of the Nanaverse, he was brought to Zero Axis by way of hunterdragon, who has now left Kongregate. At first sight he may seem like a normal person, but he's actually a monstrous white-eyed insect/bird/snake/dog thing that was made by those not pure of heart to "Purify" the lands of sentient beings. But do not worry...he turned out to be a failure for that role, and would much rather spend his days sleeping. He has a huge heart and is probably one of the greatest artists to ever enter this room. Just don't let him know about your baby seal clubbing habbits. >,.,> Tsavong One of the more violent and unethical members of Zero Axis, he is still a great friend to have. Hug him at your own peril (I certainly do). He is the paladin of the room and protector of Axis Castle. He will readily vanquish evil whenever it tries to rear its ugly face. One of his faviourate quotes is "We're not a cult so much as a maniacal group of fanatic, blade wielding zealots". TurcsGotAShotgun is currently in the hospital, Reon_kental is currrently in charge of his account and badgehunting altho he does a terrible job. please do not get offended by this account Reon_kental even admits hes a asshole Unreason A very old regular and was a regular before MiMc became a mod and the fall of Zero Axis, now he is back 3 months later wondering what happened to Zero Axis. VipClassix Vip: A Newcastle wierdo with a, can't spell and is always "way aye wor kid let gan hav asnout u na" <--Just Nod and Shut up While Talking To Him. WierdCrow An odd character to the axis regulars, he's on sometimes, when his computer decides to work, and is off the rest of the time, playing oblivion, When hes on, hes always playing RPG's, such as tiny RPG, magical cave, and sonny. all great RPG's. he used to have a knack for chat RP'ing, back when his first and greatest friend, hunter dragon was still on kong, but after he quit, wierdcrows RP'ing He is currently great firends with multiple people on kong, imprisoner, whom is his best friend, Knight Kai, who is a (?) friend, Dark knight,and many others, he is currently going through high school as a freshman, in the year of 2010. he plans to be a marine when he grows up, and is going to go to citadel for training. he also wants to be a mod for zero axis, for days when there is no mod. Zsg1ability lost its touch. A funny and frankly immature member of the room. Seriously like a 15 year old in a 23 year olds body. He is always laughing at everything and tries to come on whenever he can. He has two very adorable kids, ryan and holy. Although not having the easiest of lives he always has a smile for anyone who comes into the room and will love you if you give him some COOKIE CAKE P 'jockgoma9' A not very known for chatting much normally just plays the game. When he does chat, hes normally boasting about how good (terrible really) he is at mud and blood 2, or hes just arguing, or trying to stop arguments, or telling spammers to *shutup*. Ye Old Tales of the Axians The New Owner Once in the peaceful room of Zero Axis (when does that happen anymore?) the regulars were going about their normal chat. We haven't had a mod in the room regularly in quite some time. One day, an old reg who just became a mod (unnamed, yet obvious) claimed that Dragily had allowed her to take over the chat, but it's name needed to be changed. A lot of the regs did not like the idea of this new owner. One of them got angry enough to call out Dragily who didnt understand the situation to many people it was causing stress to. This user has also been a friend of the new mod for a long time but since the new mod tried taking over the room he got pissed and hardly ever acknowledges their existance anymore. The new mod wanted the name to be Dragon's Den (pokemon g/s/c reference). Finally after much conversation with Dragily and the admins, It was decided the room wont change, nor will the owner and that shall stand for eternity. The Fall of the Axis One day, after the controversy of the new owner, a wave of new people hit Kongregate. Being of the younger generation, in general the literate ones were few and far between. In the midst of all this rose a troll, Paulanatter. Paulanatter being a spammer and a supreme nuker, Bombed Zero Axis heavily. Since that day zero axis has become a pit of despair, trying to climb back from the impact of a very devestating attack.Though a new axis is being built but another supreme troll rose,The_Invader,will Zero Axis ever be out of the clear? The new axis has risen... A castle has been built... Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners